create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rzeka/~*A TMNT Valentines*~
~Cast~ ''' '''TMNT: Leonardo Raphael Michaelangelo Donatello K9luvthatLeo's OCs: Ginger (minor mutant) Cassidy (minor mutant) Brunette Denver Raleigh Conner Whitney (minor mutant) Dover (minor mutant) Asher Myra (minor muatnt) Spencer (NEW!) Valentine (Anna) (NEW!) Lindsey (minor character) Crystal (minor character) Samantha Dina Carrie Clawz StormieCreater's OCs: Samuel Ralphael Gabriella Frisco Tyla Willemse Echo Odette Roari Otto Lilo Liola Fins Hibuddy539's OCs: Charlotte Rebelrenee36's OCs: Fawn Ray Extras: Mike (tealeaves7) and Louis (shewolf99) Location: Mutation High Chapter 1 (K9luvthatLeo) Cassidy's POV "11:29" I read on the clock. 'Just one more minute...' I thought. After 5 seconds the bell rang. "Break time!" I yelled. As I walked through the hall I saw to kids handing out papers and saying, "Get your papers now! Don't miss the Valentines Day Dance!" 'Hm,' I thought, 'maybe I can ask Raph.' I walked over and got a paper. I read, "VALENTINES DAY DANCE, DON'T MISS! 5:30 to 10:30 PM Saturday 13 Fun night of dancing, food, and more!" I spotted Gabby and walked over to her. "Hey Gabby!" I said. "Oh, hi," she turned around. "Did you hear about the dance?" "Yeah, I did," "Did you ask Donnie yet?" "Not yet, but I will after school. You gonna ask Raph?" "Yeah," "Well, see ya' later." "Bye!" I got my lunch and went outside. 'I hope Raph says yes...' I thought TBC Part 2 (StormieCreater) No P.O.V. Cassidy watched Raph as he passed the ball to Ralph. After they were done playing, she snuck up on him form behind, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey there" She said to him. "Oh, hi Cassidy!" Raph cooed "Hey Cass" Ralph welcomed her, while tossing the basketball form one hand to another. "Watch it now!" She warned him while smiling "Only Raph can call me Cass!" "What?!" Ralph questioned "It's fun to say!" then he went back to dribbling "What's up?" Raph asked her "Well, I was wondering if-" Cassidy couldn't about how to ask him "yea?" Raph leaned towards her slightly closer. "D-Do you, uh, want to..." "Go on?" "Willyoubemydatetothevalentinedance?!" Raph paused as if thinking. "Oh wow, I-uh" Cassidy held onto his every word. "Cassidy, I just have to say that..I-" TBC Chapter 3 No pov "I-" Raph slowly said. Suddenly, he started coughing. "Raph, are you okay?!" Cassidy yelled. "I'm sorry Cassidy, but I'm going to ask someone else." "Oh," Cassidy started walking away, then jogging, then running until she got to her dorm. She plopped on her bed and started sobbing. "Cassidy?" asked Tyla, "are you okay?" "No!" she said face still on the bed, "Raph is asking someone else to the dance!" "That's weird, Raph told me a few days ago he was gonna ask you." "He probably was lying." "Don't worry, Cassidy, the Courageous Crew will solve the problem!" "Okay," After a few minutes from calling the Courageous Crew, Roari slammed open the door. "What's the problem?!" she yelled. "Raph told me he that he was gonna ask Cassidy to the dance, but when Cassidy asked him, he said no!" Tyla exclaimed. "Call everyone back and tell them to meet in the gym at 7:30 tonight!" Roari demanded. Leo's POV I was just finishing writing a note when Ralph came running in. "Leo!" "What?" "Did you hear the news?" "What news?" "Your brother Raph's not taking Cassidy to the dance!" "That's fishy, he loves her!" "Yeah, that's what I thought, I saw it all after me and Raph were done playing basketball. But don't worry, the Courageous Crew has it all under control!" "Hm, okay. Well I have some work to do." I got up and ran to Ginger's dorm, I slid the note under the door and ran back to mine. Ginger's POV I was watching the TV until I noticed a note by the door. I picked it up and read: Melt.png 'Why though?' I thought. So, later, at 9:29 I walked out of my dorm. "Bye guys!" I waved. "Bye!" Whitney, Fawn, and Lilo said back. I walked into the school garden where Leo was waiting. "H-hi, Leo..." I tapped him. "Hi," Leo blushed. "Why did you want me to come?" I asked. "You'll know in a little bit." he replied. 'I hope it's not bad' I thought. He took my hand and walked me up to the padio part of the garden. "Leo!" I exclaimed, "this is wonderful. I saw that he prepared us a dinner. I hugged him. "Thank you!" I said. Leo's POV After we ate I walked her out of the graden into the woods nearby. Then we stopped. 'Here it goes' I thought. "Ginger, will you be my date?-" I asked. Before I could finish my sentence, she kissed me. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I checked my T-Pod. "We gotta head back! The dorms are about to close!" "Race ya' there," she challenged, taking off, we me following. TBC Author's note: Even though there is a gallery, please don't add anything to it! Thank you! Category:Blog posts